


Three Canon Lives

by GalaxyCrystalPearl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCrystalPearl/pseuds/GalaxyCrystalPearl
Summary: Death is inevitable and unpreventable, Dream knew that.So why did it hurt so much?--------Dreamnotfound AU where gogy is a ghost :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 62





	Three Canon Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Ello.
> 
> This is my first time writing on ao3 and I'm still getting used to the layout, since I've mostly been vibing on Wattpad for years :')
> 
> Anyway,  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Dream stared at the ghostly boy, with sadness and a fake happiness.

He was supposed to protect this boy with his life, but he had failed miserably.

In punishment for his ignorance, they hurt him.

They tortured him.

and killed him.

Killed him.

Dream played god, he always loved to. To have everyone under his command, to have everyone under his control.

He was a manipulator, a puppeteer, the one who pulled the strings, the one who was always steps ahead.

He had always won.

But this time, he felt like he had lost.

Dream was never the one to be possessive, especially when it came to a certain individual, but his lover was different.

He felt the urge to protect him, maybe it was because of how unique he was.

Despite his lover knowing he was evil with the intent to hurt, he stayed, trying to fix what the blonde had lost wars ago.

He fixed his contact with Sapnap, when he thought he had lost his best friend, George helped him and Sapnap to communicate again.

George helped him, and was the only thing that anchored him down to reality.

Honestly, if it wasn't for George and Sapnap, Dream would've lost his mind, driven with power and insanity.

But...

He lost them, again.

He loses and loses and finally, he gives up.

Dream stared longingly at the ghost of his now deceased lover, with the goal to protect, and no longer to hurt.

He smiles when George's ghostly pale complexion shimmered in the sun as he brightly smiled back at Dream, though being a Ghost, having the ability to pick up objects, even if he was dead.

It anchored the masked man to earth, though he wasn't sure how long he would last.

After all, nobody was around now, as they've all succeeded in driving the tyrant out of power, to make him suffer and pay for what he had done to innocent civilians that lived under a great ruler.

Dream regrets, and regrets so heavily, because his oath to protect his lover was broken, shattered like a mirror, and broken like a heart.

Three canon lives, and his lover lost all of them.

Three canon lives, and his lover risked all of them.

Three canon lives, and his lover broke all three of his.

Dream felt like he lost one of his hearts too, because of how broken he feels.

He was supposed to be a tyrant, someone who was supposed to terrorize Tommy, to make him give up so he could no longer rebel against the almighty.

But the two things he fought for had left him to wither away, but he knows it wasn't entirely their fault.

George and Sapnap, his prized possessions, the ones that stuck by him despite how evil he was truly becoming, being the ones to keep him down, being the ones that motivated him to not hurt another soul again.

But they are gone now.

Sapnap, despite not wanting to, helped hurt George. Just to get Dream to realize, maybe.

George had died, Presumably by the hands of Tommy and his friends.

(Despite wanting to ban them, Dream decided not to for the sake of George)  
All Dream did was watch tiredly yet happily, at the ghost of his George, as he played with the butterflies with a childlike grin, knowing he could never be the same again.

He will protect him with his life, even if George was dead.

No longer the Dream Team.

Just Dream.

\---------------------

Three Canon Lives.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this fanfic, lol.
> 
> I think I could've done better, but this is just a small thing I did for fun.
> 
> If any of the CC's request to take this down, i wont hesitate to do so!!
> 
> Buh bye!


End file.
